Audrey Hall/Abilities
Visionary Pathway Abilities Sequence 9: Spectator * Spectators possess keen powers of observation. Just like watching operas and dramatic performances, they look at people strictly from a bystander's perspective, discovering people's true thoughts from their expressions, their manners, their oral habits, and their subconscious actions. Sequence 8: Telepathist * Their observation is not only limited to superficial details, but deeper into one's aura, Ether Body, or other mysterious domains. In front of them, it is difficult to have any secrets. * They are able to read the superficial thoughts of others and can also stimulate their thoughts. * They know what kind of emotional reaction to show in the appropriate situation and know in detail what kind of expression and body language to react with. Sequence 7: Psychiatrist (Psyche Analyst) * At this level, the Beyonder will experience a qualitative change. Beyonders at this level gain 5 unique abilities: ** Awe (Dragon's Might or Mass Chaos): They can cause a single target or a group that is within a certain range to feel like they are facing a giant dragon resulting instantly in panic and confusion(chaos). ** Frenzy: They can detonate/trigger the emotional and mental state of their target, causing him to fall into 'frenzy', suffer from an intense level of psychological damage, and sometimes even make the target lose control. ** Psychological Cue: Through specific methods, specific words and a specific medium, they can cue a target, resulting in the person that the ability is used on to follow their arrangement without them realizing it, Or they might strongly abide by a particular promise from the bottom of their hearts. ** Placate/Psychoanalysis: They can help a Beyonder that is on the brink of losing control to regain their reason and escape danger. This has a certain probability of failure. The higher your sequence, the easier it is to succeed. The Beyonder can also calm down various psychological instabilities and allow for communication. ** Telepathy: Through the mediums of candlelight and extracts, the Beyonder can place their target in a partially hypnotic state and communicate with their Body of Heart and Mind. * The Beyonder will also experience a slight increase in their physical attributes. ** They will gain more strength and speed. ** They can see in the dark. ** Their sense of smell can distinguish even more subtle smells, allowing them to grasp a target's truest emotions and thoughts. Sequence 6: Hypnotist * They will receive large improvements in their physical attributes. ** They will gain more strength and agility. ** They can create a layer of scales on the surface of their skin, which will help them resist and reduce damage. * Non-combat Hypnosis: As long as the target's attention is really concentrated on something, they can open the door to the target's wisdom body and directly modify the target's consciousness and subconscious. The target will then follow the arrangement without noticing and thereby behave in a way contrary to their true will. However, if this directly harms the life of the target or the things he most values in his subconscious, or the target's spirit and mind are firm or resistant, the hypnosis can fail. * Combat Hypnosis: They can forcibly hypnotize the target and compel him to make abnormal moves, such as attacking his companions, for example, avoiding her “hypnotist”. However, this ability can only be maintained for a very short time, as the target will soon wake up and notice the problem. Furthermore, this will not directly endanger the target's life, nor cause him to directly commit suicide. * Psychological Stealth: By removing yourself from the target's consciousness, you can become effectively invisible to them. Sequence 5: Dreamwalker * Guidance: They can guide the target to reveals their secrets via changes in their dream. This ability is similar to Nightmare from the Night Pathway. The difference between them is that Nightmare can force the target to sleep while Dreamwalker can't unless they use Hypnosis. * Modification: They can modify the dreams of others. The modified dream will affect the target slowly, and let the target to change unconsciously. The principle of Modification is based on the dream. Using the Spirit Body as a foundation, then gradually affecting the Mental Body, slowly rooted in the subconscious. Compared to direct Hypnosis, this type of manipulation from a dream is subtle, more concealed, and harder to detect. Very suitable to achieve a higher-level goal. * Dream Travel: They can hide inside a dream. Not only hiding, but they could also travel between dreams of intelligent living creatures. The limit of travel between dreams is 500 meters. Sequence 4: Manipulator * Manipulate: They can invade other's island of consciousness through the sea of collective subconscious and manipulate entire groups of people to unwittingly follow their commands as if it were a form of mass mind control. By burying psychological hints in others, they will orderly and accurately attempt to carry them out. Even after recovering, they will not realize they had been manipulated. * Fake Personalities: They can create fake personalities, each of which have their own mental bodies. In this way the Manipulator can defend spiritual influences and invade others' island of consciousness without any signs. * Mental Deprivation: A qualitative change in "awe" causes it to become "mental deprivation". All creatures affected by it inevitably experience abnormal conditions. * Psychic Storm: They can create a horrible psychic storm in the sea of collective subconscious and let it hit the enemy's island of consciousness continuously so that their spirituality is strongly disturbed, effectively destroying their mental barrier. * Mental Plague: They can plant a strong contagious "source", which infects the surrounding sea of collective subconscious and makes the enemy fall into madness and lose control. * Conscious Wandering: They can easily wander in the sea of collective subconsciousness. * They become partial mythical creature, dragon: ** They gain the strength and defense of dragons; ** Their "breath" as a dragon increases the effect of "psychological stealth"; ** Thanks to psychoanalysis and self-hypnosis treatment, as long as the battle doesn't last for too long, they can use their mythical form whenever they want and return back to normal without losing control. Category:Abilities Category:Audrey Hall